


Five Times Kissed: Kozume Kenma

by itsjaehan



Series: Five Times Kissed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five times they shared a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed: Kozume Kenma

**The first time -**  


It was a secret - his secret. It was a small thing, something he stole from him. But it made him greedy for more - not that he told anyone that. The idea just struck him out of random when he found Kenma sleeping alone in an empty classroom just after classes ended. He had been looking for the male since practice was about to start and he was nowhere in sight. Perhaps it was the way the setting light reflected on his face - or maybe because of how peaceful he looked, sleeping like that. Or maybe it was an apology in advance for waking him up. Whatever his reason was, Kuroo had leaned down to press a light kiss on his cheek and when Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, Kuroo had already straightened up - a grin on his face. His mind however, started asking questions.

**The second time -**  


He dared to repeat that little act again. This time they were in the comfort of Kuroo’s home. Kenma visited often - it was a thing between them, having been friends for so long. Both their homes was also a home for the other. Kenma had fallen asleep after finally beating his latest game. Kuroo spent a few moments watching him sleep in peace - a welcome sight after he watched Kenma’s brows furrow in concentration during his game. He was slowly becoming aware of the slight changes inside him - of the affection he had for the other male. He still asked questions - but now the answer was slowly forming inside his head. Pieces of the puzzle falling into place - one by one. He leaned in again - though this time, his lips pressed against Kenma’s closed lids - and when Kenma opened his eyes, Kuroo was still there, smiling - though his smile now held a softness that wasnt there before.

**The third time -**  


It came as a shock. An impulse that took him by a storm - he couldn’t stop it even if he tried. They walked home together, just like they did every day after practice. But when he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against Kenma’s cheek - they both froze - wide-eyed, disbelieving. Kenma parted his lips to speak, but Kuroo suddenly straightened up - hand over his mouth. There was a mumble of apology before the captain turned on his heel and walked off - he would have to explain that, he was sure. But he needed time to think of a reason - an acceptable one. He was quite sure that the reason “ _just because_ ” wouldnt quite cut it.  


**The fourth time -**  


For the first time since either of them could remember, Kuroo willingly skipped classes and practices. He only left a message of “not feeling good” - but after that, he ignored any attempts of his teammates and friends to reach out to him - and that included Kenma. He would read their message, listen to their voice mails but he never responded. That is until they threatened to personally come over and visit him at home. He had grudgingly pushed himself out of bed and attend class the next day - and it was almost normal. _Almost_. Kenma purposely avoided him in every turn - and so when the time came for them to come home, Kuroo decided to stop Kenma from avoiding him once more. It was selfish of him - especially after ignoring him for days. He tried to speak - looked for words, but Kenma’s eyes stared into his soul - he still couldn’t decipher them. The words would not come - not yet - and so he spoke through actions. He took Kenma by the shoulders and this time - for the first time - his lips found the other’s lips. And for a moment after that, there was silence.

**The fifth time -  
**

There was no running away that day - not anymore. As Kuroo pulled away, his eyes sought a reaction on Kenma’s usually deadpan face. He waited - he waited to be pushed away, to be questioned, to be left behind. However, Kenma merely shrugged - as if what just happened was a normal occurrence between them. It confused Kuroo - he parted his lips to speak, to dare Kenma to tell him off, to tell him it was a stupid thing, what he did - but the other male merely raised a brow at him, and if anything, the other looked exasperated. And then he spoke - words that he did not expect to hear at all. _Took you a while._ Did he hear that right?  Was that what he said? Was it a trick of the light that Kenma’s cheeks seemed a bit flushed to him - why did he avert his gaze now? Kuroo could only stare - and then he burst out in laughter. _Of course._ He muttered an apology in between laughter before he finally calmed down. He glanced at Kenma, relief and _love_ obvious in his eyes. Yes, he loved him - he loved his best friend. And he _knew_. The next thing that happened no longer came as a surprise. Kuroo lifted the golden-haired setter into his arms and pressed his lips once more against his best friend’s. This time - he didnt hesitate. This time - _there were no more questions_.


End file.
